Scott Lang (Earth-199999)
, | Relatives = Maggie Lang (ex-wife); Cassie Lang (daughter) | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = San Francisco, California, United States of America | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Divorced | Occupation = Adventurer; formerly thief, electrical engineer | Education = | Origin = Homo sapiens | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Edgar Wright; Joe Cornish; Adam McKay; Paul Rudd | First = | HistoryText = Early Life Scott Lang was an electrical engineer who worked for VistaCorp. Scott discovered that his company was illegally overcharging clients, so he reported this to Human Resources. Instead of correcting the measure, they had him fired for raising awareness to the problem. He contemplated seeking justice, but Maggie, his pregnant wife, insisted he do nothing. Frustrated, he broke into his former boss's home and transferred the stolen funds from VistaCorp to the clients' bank accounts. After doing that, however, Scott got sidetracked and started taking food from his boss's refrigerator, playing in his office, and even stealing his car. He crashed the car into a pool, and was then caught and incarcerated at San Quentin State Prison for his actions. San Quentin Prison Scott's cellmate and friend, Luis, heard about the VistaCorp case. He arranged a meeting between Scott and the group's muscle, Peachy. Scott and Peachy got into a jailyard fight, as part of some kind of plan, although Peachy did most of the beating. The day before his July 17th, 2015 release from San Quentin; Lang was interviewed by Christine Everhart via satellite. After realizing Everheart's bias as a VistaCorp employee, Lang lost his temper. This lead to a correctional officer tasing him and ending the interview. The next day, Scott got into another jailyard fight with Peachy; but this time was as a farewell ceremony.This fight isn't the same one which appears in , because in that one Luis was still arrested, as stated he was Scott's cellmate Release From Prison After having finished his sentence of three years, Scott was released, whereupon he attempted to find a job at Baskin-Robbins but was quickly fired when the boss learned about his criminal history. He attempted to attend his daughter Cassie's birthday, but was turned away by Maggie on the promise that she would allow him to visit when he started paying child support. Having done the numbers, and determined that it would be a very long time before he had the money, Scott returned to the apartment he shared with Luis, and two of his friends, Kurt and Dave, and accepted a robbery job that he believed would set him up. Breaking into the house, however, resulted with him finding what he assumed was an old motorcycle jacket and helmet. However, upon trying it on, and pushing a button on the wrist, he found himself shrunken, roughly the size of an ant. | Powers = | Abilities = *'Experienced Combatant': Scott received combat training from Hope van Dyne. His skill was only increased by the Pym Particles. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = *Ant-Man's Suit **Ant-Man's Helmet **Pym Particles | Weapons = *Pym Particle Discs *Pym Particle Implosion Bomb | Notes = * Paul Rudd portrays Scott Lang in the films Ant-Man and Captain America: Civil War; and will reprise the role in Ant-Man and the Wasp. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} pt-br:Scott Lang (Terra-199999) Category:Scott Lang (Earth-199999)/Quotes Category:Lang Family Category:Pym Particles Category:Engineers Category:2015 Character Debuts Category:Lockpicking Category:Fighting Ability - Some training